


Я и мой босс

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Он всегда будет рядом и всегда будет охранять покой Цуны
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Я и мой босс

Гокудера тихо стучит и открывает дверь в кабинет Цуны. Уже поздно, но, подъезжая к поместью Вонголы, Гокудера видел свет в его окне. В последние дни Цуна много работает — все они много работают, но Цуна пытается успеть везде, как будто чувствуя ответственность за все, что происходит. 

Цуна сидит за массивным деревянным столом, заваленным грудами документов и внимательно вглядывается в экран ноутбука. Он поднимает голову и улыбается Гокудере — устало, но тепло. 

— Цуна, ты слишком много работаешь.

— Знаю, сам не рад, но что поделать.

Когда Цуна вызывает его по делам семьи, он говорит об этом сразу. Значит, на этот раз другое.

— Сегодня?

— Да… думаю, да. Подожди, пожалуйста, немного, я скоро закончу. 

Гокудера садится на небольшой диван возле стены, рассматривает Цуну в свете настольной лампы — сведенные к переносице брови, топорщащиеся вихры волос, напряженные плечи. Кажется, что за прошедшие годы он смирился с ролью босса, привык к неизбежным смертям — и среди своих, и среди врагов, — научился принимать трудные решения, но Гокудера слишком хорошо знает, насколько Цуну тяготит все это — сейчас, пожалуй, даже больше, чем раньше. Просто со стороны теперь не заметно — скрывать чувства и эмоции Цуна давно научился. 

Цуна захлопывает крышку ноутбука, вздыхает, с удовольствием потягивается и поднимается с кресла. 

— Все, я готов. 

Гокудера подходит к нему сзади и мягко обнимает за плечи. 

— Уверен? 

— Да. Извини, что тебе приходится это делать, но я правда… мне это нужно.

— Тогда принимай позу, Десятый.

Готовятся они молча: Цуна убирает со стола ноутбук, сдвигает в сторону документы, Гокудера роется в нижнем ящике стола и из-под вороха папок и бумаг вытаскивает кожаный ремень — тяжелый и увесистый, ложащийся в ладонь уже привычно, но все так же неприятно, — а потом молча ждет, пока Цуна раздевается и аккуратно вешает одежду на кресло, ложится грудью на стол и хватается руками за противоположный край.

Гокудера уже и не помнит, как давно это успело войти в привычку, когда Цуне понадобился такой способ сбрасывать накопившееся напряжение… и вину. Цуна винит себя во многом, похоже, вообще во всем. И, кажется, сам наказывает себя непонятно за что таким образом, пусть и руками Гокудеры. А Гокудера… что ж, пожалуй, это нормально, когда правая рука помогает боссу расслабиться, даже если не совсем обычным способом. Именно так он решил когда-то для себя, и его мнение не изменилось с тех пор — для Десятого, Цуны он сделает что угодно, в том числе то, что ему делать невыносимо тяжело. 

— Давай, Хаято.

Гокудера кивает, подходит ближе и заносит руку с ремнем над бледными ягодицами. 

Они никогда заранее не оговаривают время порки, число ударов и стоп-слово: Цуна полностью доверяет Гокудере, который сам определяет, что и как произойдет на этот раз. В такие моменты Гокудера решает — Цуна подчиняется. 

Первый удар оставляет на коже красную полосу. Цуна вздрагивает, крепче цепляется в край стола, но пока что молчит. Гокудера бьет сильно и размеренно. На десятом ударе Цуна начинает ерзать и глухо стонать, на двадцатом — кричать в голос. Только когда он перестает себя сдерживать, боль смывает лишние мысли, тяжесть вины — все растворяется в ней — так говорил Гокудере сам Цуна, и у него нет причин не верить ему. Гокудера продолжает бить — на ягодицах уже нет живого места, на покрасневшей коже начинают проступать темно-фиолетовые пятна гематом. Гокудера только догадывается, насколько это больно, наверно, после такого Цуна долго не смог бы нормально сидеть, если бы не заживляющее пламя коробочки солнца. Правда, воспользоваться им Цуна разрешает только утром — Гокудера подозревает, что он бы и вообще не разрешил, если бы не работа.

Гокудера останавливается на сороковом ударе — много, но бывало и хуже. Цуна всхлипывает, мелко дрожит, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Гокудера садится рядом на стол, выпускает из рук ремень, и тот со стуком падает на пол. Цуна приподнимает голову, оборачивается к Гокудере — лицо мокрое от слез, ресницы слиплись стрелками, но взгляд светлый и спокойный, без натянутого напряжения последних недель.

— Спасибо, Хаято.

— Ох, Цуна.

Гокудера обхватывает его за плечи, притягивает к себе, беспорядочно целует скулы, глаза, губы, перебирает пальцами мокрые от пота пряди волос на затылке, гладит выступающие лопатки.

— Пойдем в спальню?

Цуна молча кивает и тяжело поднимается, стоит некоторое время, опираясь руками о поверхность стола, как будто прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и, вздохнув, выпрямляется. Его немного шатает, и Гокудера подхватывает его под локоть, поддерживает.

Из кабинета есть выход в небольшую спальню — на случай поздней работы, когда нет сил идти в свою комнату. Гокудера провожает Цуну, укладывает в постель.

— Останься. Пожалуйста.

Мог бы и не просить — в такие ночи Гокудера всегда остается с Цуной, знает, что нужен ему.

Гокудера раздевается и забирается под одеяло, и Цуна сразу придвигается ближе, прижимается всем телом. 

— Я тебя хочу, Хаято. Прямо сейчас.

А это уже непривычно, обычно после порки Цуна сразу засыпает. Но от этих слов — простых, бесстыдно-откровенных, — встает сразу. У Цуны тоже стоит — Гокудера чувствует, как член упирается ему в бедро. Гокудера кивает в ответ, целует — мягко и осторожно, едва касаясь губами, и Цуна отвечает — порывисто и жадно, перехватывая инициативу, но когда он собирается перевернуть Цуну на живот, только качает головой.

— Я хочу тебя видеть. 

Гокудера почти невесомо касается горячих, вспухших ягодиц.

— Уверен? Так будет больнее.

Цуна едва слышно хмыкает.

— Ничего, я потерплю.

И правда. Глупо было спрашивать. Гокудера пожимает плечами и подкладывает подушку под поясницу Цуны. Тот едва заметно морщится, устраиваясь поудобнее, и раздвигает ноги.

От его готовности, от того, что Цуна с ним… такой, только для него такой, у Гокудеры каждый раз срывает крышу. Он стыдится этого, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Он вытаскивает из прикроватной тумбочки презерватив, торопливо разрывает упаковку и раскатывает его по члену. Ласково гладит колено Цуны, приставляет головку к анусу и начинает входить — медленно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не вставить сразу на всю длину. Но Цуна сам резко подается навстречу, насаживается на член — и тут же зажмуривается, прикусив губу. 

— Цуна! Ну кто же так делает!

Гокудера опускается ниже, почти ложится сверху, легко касается губами влажного лба, тонкой вертикальной морщинки на переносице, закушенной губы, и ждет, дает время привыкнуть. И когда Цуна наконец открывает глаза и смотрит на него — из-за расширившихся зрачков почти не видно отливающей оранжевым радужки, взгляд пронзительный и как будто слегка безумный, — Гокудера тонет в этом взгляде, двигается как под гипнозом. 

Цуна обхватывает ногами талию Гокудеры, притягивает его еще ближе, цепляется руками за плечи и негромко вскрикивает от глубоких толчков.

— Да, Хаято, да… сильнее, не жалей…

Цуна шепчет, бормочет что-то невнятно, мечется по простыням, отдается целиком и полностью, и Гокудере кажется, что его затягивает в какой-то огненный водоворот, очищает этим пламенем.

Цуна кончает, запрокинув голову и распахнув рот в беззвучном крике. И уже потом хрипло шепчет:

—Я тебя люблю, Хаято.

От звука его голоса, от этих слов в голове как будто взрывается столб искр, и Гокудеру накрывает оргазмом. 

Уже потом Гокудера долго лежит в темноте, прижимая к себе спящего Цуну, слушая его спокойное, ровное дыхание, и думает. Правильные их отношения или нет — какая разница. Он всегда будет рядом и всегда будет охранять покой Цуны, что бы для этого ни потребовалось.


End file.
